Henri Senshi
Henri Senshi (返理千士, Henri Senshi)... Appearance Henri is a man in his mid twenties, however, his natural born baby face that has stuck with him for years disguises him as a male in his teens, though this disguise is easily seen through as his appearance is well known throughout the land in and situated near Fiore. Not common for a man his age, Henri is considered to be at the peak of physical condition, with a perfect balance of muscle spread through out his body while still maintaining a lean body structure, providing him with a deadly combination of speed and strength, a combination that can only be countered by a select few. Henri's hair is a rather light shade of blonde with a golden tint to it. His hairstyle has once been described as A Field Full Of Blonde Grass because of the various spikes that make up the style that he has, reminiscent of grass in a field. It is unsure what Henri's eye colour is as it always seems to be varying between a greyish white and a dark shade of brown. It is believed to be that the greyish white eyes is merely eye contacts he puts on for his own satisfaction though he hasn't told anybody the reason for liking to wear contact lenses. Henri's normal attire consists of a pure white, sleeveless karate gi that shows his well toned muscles that can sometimes unnerve an opponent with just a few looks at it. The gi is regularly washed and replaced due to the amount of blood that Henri forces out of his opponent, which in turn often lands on his gi which would be unsightly to the eye if Henri were to walk around as if nothing was on it. Though due to this attire, he has attracted the attention of both many females and men who forget that he is responsible for the deaths of many and admire how cute he looks, an action that Henri finds particularly annoying. Personality & Traits History Synopsis Main Storyline= |-| Side Stories= |-| Roleplays= Relationships Ki And Abilities Physical and Mental Abilities Immense Strength: Extremely Agile: Fast Reflexes: Acrobatic: Extremely Durable: Quick-Witted: In The Zone: High Stamina Capacity: Cool Headed: Above Average Resistance To Physical Attacks: Ways Of Combat Ki *'Ki' (気, Spirit): Ki is a unique form of energy that exists in , acting as an alternative means to gain supernatural powers separate from . It is this energy that enables Martial Artists without innate ability in Magic to possess power outside of human limitations. Since ancient times, Martial Artists have always sought ways to go beyond a human's physical limits. No matter how they trained their mind and body, however, they would always come short of the incredible beasts that prowled across the lands and sea. For this reason, humans had never been a dominant species. The introduction of changed this. It provided humans a means to connect with the environment, utilise its incredible powers and direct it to fulfil any purpose. Nevertheless, this gift of wielding Magic was not present for every individual. As a result, Martial Artists looked deeper within themselves as a means to gain a new power. A process of constant meditation, heightening one's awareness of self, and revitalising one's mind and body over numerous years would eventually lead to the results that these Martial Artists desired; a means of transcendence. Eventually the time would come where this power grew within select Martial Artists that continued their dedicated training in the acquisition of such power, which led to the understanding that this power was brought out from their very core. As the advents in Magic revealed, all beings possessed a soul, even though it was mostly intangible. What wasn't known to the world was that this soul was not a static entity. It possessed the ability to exert an energy based on how the body grew and became closer to it, thus granting such incredible abilities. Of course, in early society, Mages were the dominant force that changed the very nature of human conflict. They could not stand that other individuals besides their prestigious elite possessed such abilities. As such, the majority of the traditional Martial Artists were eliminated in a purge, besides a select few. Despite these events, there are a plethora of survivors left in the world, who continue to teach the cultivation of Ki to those fortunate enough to find them in the island now known as Murim. Ki is a form of energy that enables the holder to gain the ability to surpass human limits when it concerns their physical and mental prowess. Unlike Magic, which requires an innate attribute to possess due to its nature, Ki can theoretically be obtained by anyone in the world who strives for it. This is because Ki isn't an energy that is awoken, but rather, exists naturally in all human beings in a dormant state. Through training in the mind, body and reflecting on one's experiences through meditation, one eventually taps into the purest essence of their soul and awakens a latent fighting spirit from within it that leaks out of the confines of the soul and into the physical body that acts as its cage. When this spirit leaks out, it acts as a form of energy that blends with the anatomical functions of the body, vastly enhancing one's physical and mental capabilities by fusing with the body's cells. When compared to Magic, which has a primarily "external" method of control, Ki acts completely internally. As a result, Ki cannot be externalized by any means. Of course, if the user wields a weapon as a natural extension of themselves through training, such restrictions are bypassed. But reaching this level of skill is another hurdle of its own. Alternatively, one can theoretically "externalize" their Ki through the projection of one's physical force bolstered by Ki into the environment — the primary example of which is air pressure. An interesting aspect of the energy is that the achievement of Ki tends to prolong one's life due to the revitalization of their internal health. The primary expression of one's Ki to another is classified as Sakki (殺気, Murderous Spirit). As such, it is often touted as an equivalent to a Mage's Magical Aura. However, the primary difference lies, once again, in the lack of externalization available to a user of Ki. Despite this seemingly being a restriction, it can actually be used in favor for a particularly skilled combatant. After all, one's Sakki is directed through one's intention. As such, any who are victim to being the target of the user is soon engulfed in the incredible mental stress associated with the viewing of the Sakki. After all, the Sakki is a direct confrontation to the opposing party's soul by the strength of one's own soul. As such, it ends up being a battle of willpower. It is due to the fact that this exchange occurs between the souls that, unlike the rowdy nature of Magical Aura, one's Sakki doesn't leave lasting effects on the environment. Although, this doesn't prevent those with considerable skill in Ki or Magic Sensing to be able to perceive the individual exerting this force. The usage of Ki is dramatically different from Magic. Given that it provides a limit-breaking opportunity for those who access the energy, its primary use lies within the enhancement of one's martial arts. It provides the user an avenue to access supernatural skills that are only taught about in legends. Due to their diligence in controlling the body's strength, a user of Ki is fully capable of channeling and focusing the energy into different parts of their body, exponentially enhancing their traditional martial arts forms and techniques. When considering the alignment one's Ki possesses, it is also fully possible to surround one's body in an elemental form, an aspect of Ki that often causes proficient Martial Artists to personalize their fighting styles to optimize the strength granted by one's spirit. *'Ki Classification': Given that Ki is a power drawn out through one's Martial Arts, it is clear that almost all Ki comes underneath the blanket term of "Hard" (剛, Gō) and "Soft" (柔, Jū). Notably, it is virtually impossible for one's Ki to be exclusively aligned with one of those factions, or both simultaneously. Instead, Ki is noted to exist on a spectrum from hard to soft, your personal position being dependent on your training within the Martial Arts as well as your personal code of conduct. The only exceptions to this rule lie either with those who have mastered Martial Arts to the point where they encompass everything within it, or those possessing an Abnomaly due to factors beyond their control. Those possessing an alignment that leans towards "Hard" (剛, Gō) are noted to utilize Martial Arts that focus on external damage and physical strength. When employing Martial Arts, one's Ki passively flows to augment the strength of their physical body, allowing them to perform blows of such intensity that shockwaves ripple from the epicentre of the strike. In addition, one's physical durability also sees a monumental rise. However, that being said and done, the ability to correctly utilize this alignment lies within one's own skill and precision. Even with overflowing physical strength, should the correct movements not be performed, one's Ki is rendered useless and leaves the Martial Artist wide open. Exalted Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *' ': *' ': *' ': Way of the Grand Fist *'Way of the Grand Fist': The Way of the Grand Fist style was made centuries ago by a group of warrior-monks who travelled earth-land. These monks eventually vanished from history either due to in-fighting or dying of natural causes, these caused the style to be lost for many decades until recently a warrior from an unknown nation found a box of scrolls that outlined the techniques and secrets of the style, the warrior learnt from these and improved on the style creating a brand new method of combat using strikes at different distances such as short ranged attack and defence staying just within the opponent's guard or strike just outside their range without sacrificing balance or power. The style also uses smooth flowing techniques for defence and counter attacks letting the opponent beat themselves by avoiding and deflecting their attacks. However, as this way of combat started to spread, many variations of it started developing and spreading across to other nations. Henri first came across the Bellum-Style WOTGF (Way of the Grand Fist) in one of his professional matches, much to the surprise of him and the spectators who had expected a flawless victory from Henri, the renowned fighter was overwhelmed by the art so familiar (to Ki no Michi) yet so different to it at the same time. After being dominated in all three rounds during the fight before the judges confirmed his shock loss, Henri inquired his former opponent on where he learnt such a fighting style. Surprisingly, it turned out that his opponent was one of the innovators of that variation of the martial arts despite his young age. Henri seized the opportunity before him and pleaded for his opponent (and new-found Master) to take him in as a student. Graciously accepting in hopes of spreading the fighting style and proving that their version was superior to others, Henri spent much of his late teenage-hood training in this form of combat. Returning to the ring at the age of 21, Henri went on an undefeated streak for the next three months, something that had never been seen in competitive mixed martial arts history before. This was because of the the deceit that comes with this way of fighting, most opponents believing it to be a smooth-hitting offensive combat style where in fact, it's a safe, defensive way of fighting that conserves energy with simple techniques and parries while the opponent is subconsciously getting tired as they continue to tire themselves out with their non-hitting attacks. It is believed that the Bellum-Style is like this because of their nation's positioning in Earth Land. Situated between two powerhouses, it would be without a doubt that they would be weaker than both countries who have higher budget to train their people so instead, this variation was made in hopes of increasing their chances of escape by saving their energy and escaping when they see a chance. As previously mentioned, the variant that Henri has learnt mainly focuses on the counter and evasion aspect of the martial art, incorporating self-defence techniques from other martial arts, namely and . Most of the counters that were extracted from the other ways of combat are energy-conserving techniques such as throwing and pinning, in other words, techniques that put the user in the most advantageous position achievable while allowing them to retain their stamina. By also taking the efficient handwork of Aikido and implementing it within Grand Fist, Henri literally has a counter for most, if not, every single incoming attack, additionally, by combining the Aikido handwork and the pre-existing Flowing Hands technique, Henri is able to attack without leaving any opening at all. **'Shackled Fist': (縛ら拳, Shibara Ken): This technique is based around enclosed short ranged fighting, a practitioner of the style strike as if their hands have been bound or shackled together with a relatively short chain. Each punch brings the free hand along stopping just behind the striking arm which is repeated with each step, the power comes from stopping and striking a split second apart and the idea of that the practitioner is not striking their opponent they are striking through them aiming at what's behind them. **'Flowing Hands': (流れる両手, Nagareru Ryōte): This is the main defensive and offensive technique of this style. Henri uses his hands to defend against attacks in a smooth flowing manner that symbolises the movements of a stream of water. Akin to the thing it resembles, Henri's flowing hands never come to a stop unless he opts to use another technique. By leaving his hands constantly open, Henri can provide an efficient counter to an opponent by altering the direction of their attack by slightly pushing their attacking limb with his palm. If the attack is too fast for Henri to change the direction of it, he can then simply negate the damage of the attack by stopping it with is palm nearest to the attack because of his overflowing strength. Since Henri has optimised this technique to it's highest point, there is no need for him to dodge any attack that comes his way as a simple parry or block will do, and that's only the defensive variant of this technique. The offensive variant of the Flowing Hands method is used in similar fashion to that of the rare martial art of Piguàquán in which palm strikes are used to assault the person who is currently opposing them. Using this technique, Henri will only strike the flat of a forehead, temples, and , specifically the as these are all vital points on a human body, most attacks causing concussion at the least if the attack was executed cleanly. **'Sun and Moon': (太陽と月, Taiyō to Tsuki): Despite Henri knowing how to utilise this technique, he described the Sun and Moon technique as a "a souped-up edition of a simultaneous strike at best." When utilising this form of combating an opponent, Henri has the choice to attempt to strike with a punch and kick at the same time or with a tiny amount of time between the punch and kick, bringing together the somewhat massive damage from both his attacks together, resulting in an explosive and destructive attack that can leave an opponent gasping for air. Henri often chains his strikes to their lower limb counterparts, for example, if Henri were to attack with a straight direct punch, he would use a front kick at the same time to strike both chest and stomach which deals a fair bit of damage to the opponent. While powerful when landed, its major weakness that Henri dislikes is its limit of balance that he can achieve while he is essentially balancing on one foot when attacking despite balance being the core to an attack's power, speed and effectiveness and if the move is countered, the opponent has a golden opportunity in which Henri can be brought down. **'Break Falling': A simple technique taken from many throwing martial arts, upon being thrown to the ground or any other surface that has a physical form, the receiver of the technique, in this case Henri, can soften the impact through rolling out of fall as soon as he touches the surface. Drunken Fist Style Drunken Fist Style: Leopard Death Fist *'Leopard Death Fist' (レオパード死拳, Reopādo-Shi Ken): The Leopard Death Fist is a form of martial arts that was created and mostly used in actual combat by the race of the Weretigers. To other species, this particular style is seen as rather peculiar, not similar to the stereotypical and traditional martial arts where the users make heavy use of their hands and feet in a rather extravagant fashion. Instead, it seems that the whole point of this form of combat was to enhance the prowess of Weretigers during battle, the Leopard Death Fist allowing them to efficiently incorporate every attribute of their body into their fighting, a style solely made for themselves.However, upon stumbling across Weretiger territory, Henri desperately had to cling on for his life for the span of a week as he tried to fend off the predators that relentlessly attacked him without pause. He had managed to defeat all opponents he faced on the first day but that came to an end during the second where he had started the day off with a worse physical condition than the day he entered feline domain. Overpowered by the swift yet hard-hitting Leopard Death Fist that enhanced a Weretiger's fighting ability to unimaginable levels, he struggled to find a counter to it. Coming to the resolution of "fighting fire with fire", the martial artist observed the movements of his enemies from both past and present fights, managing to develop a make-shift copy of the art that he perfected until he managed to defeat every feline entity that opposed him and even since then, he has been perfecting his technique as well as making it more original by adding his own manoeuvres to reduce the chance of it being countered easily. Henri is described as a "maniacal beast" when he utilises this in battle as he still does not know how to perfectly balance the ratio between his speed and strength when using this form of fighting, either being so fast that his attacks just penetrate the skin and sever whatever part he's attacking or crushing his opponent's bones into crumbs, the realm in between the two not existing. Henri mostly spends his time devising a way to make up for the loss of not having a tail seeing that it provided an optimal offence and defence at the same time, feeling that more is needed than expert ki sensing and fast reflexes to act as a substitute for the disadvantage. **'Claw of the Leopard': By mimicking a Leopard's clawed paws by clenching an open palm, practically bending his fingers to the point where it feels like they'd snap off, he then proceeds to claw the air between him and his opponent, slicing it into two as the air pressure generated by the attack is directed towards the opponent, often leaving deep cuts if the attack isn't dodged. Henri can also use direct contact to land this technique and in doing so, can easily sever a limb as if it were lubricated. **'Bite of the Leopard': By mimicking a Leopard's fangs sinking into a target's body, Henri closes any existing gap between his fingers, forcefully pushing them against each other to create a shape similar to that of a sharp teeth that would belong to most wild animals. By then proceeding to strike at maximum velocity, Henri is yet again able to cut the wind itself before slicing a whole limb with ease, as if his hand were a butter knife, not even paying heed to bone. Ultimate Predator Art Quotes Trivia And Songs Songs Entry and Main Theme Fighting Theme Powering Up Theme Fight To The Death Theme Trivia *This character's artwork and design and any other images on this article are all owned by Baba Yasushi, if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have found such a good manga to read and images to use on this article. If you are wondering what manga Henri is from, it is named Karate Shoukoushi Kohinata Minoru. Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Articles in process Category:Main Character Category:Main Storyline Character Category:Under Construction Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial artist Category:Wandering Mage Category:Mage with Familiar Category:Mages with Familiars Category:Eye Magic User Category:Former Dark Mage Category:Blonde Hair Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage